Attack Wave
by Ominae
Summary: A new twist was added on Celestial Being's raid on the Human Reform League's prison complex. SPOILER: Episode 3 of Gundam 00, Season 2.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Attack Wave

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 and Gundam 00F are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise, Manichi Broadcasting System, Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yatate and Kadokowa Shoten

Summary:

A new twist was added on Celestial Being's raid on the Human Reform League's prison complex. SPOILER: Episode 3 of Gundam 00, Season 2.

* * *

Security Room, Human Reform League Prison Complex, somewhere in Human Reform League

* * *

"It's Celestial Being! They're raiding us!"

One of the Human Reform League soldiers manning the security room had announced to the officer-in-charge, who was a Captain by rank. He had an East Asian appearance, complete with a black mustache and hair with his age seemingly in his early 30s.

"Dammit!" The Captain gnashed his teeth, watching on the surveillance cameras the 00, Cherudim and Seravee Gundams raid the prison with a giant tidal wave that began to flood the complex.

"We're being flooded!" shouted another HRL soldier. "Our Tierens and defense turrets are being wiped out by the tidal wave!"

_Crap!_ The Captain was agitated by the situation. "Damn you, Celestial Being..." muttered the man.

"Alert Lieutenant Peries! Get someone on the ground to contact the A-LAWs to help our Tieren forces secure the main prison building!" The Captain yelled his orders to the soldiers manning the computers and surveillance screens.

"Yes sir!" shouted the soldiers in unison, getting busy with their assigned tasks.

**"Captain!" **The black-haired man heard someone communicate with him on his earpiece.

**"What is it?"**

**"Sir! It's about the tidal wave."**

**"What about it, soldier?!"**

**"There..."**

**"There's what?!"**

**"There's a mobile suit that's trying to..."**

**"To what?"**

**"To surf the waves."**

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

Somewhere in Human Reform League Prison Complex, somewhere in Human Reform League

* * *

**"What the?"**

A Tieren standing near a defense turret watched a mobile suit that rode on top of a mobile suit-sized surfboard as it rode the tidal wave created after the Ptolemaios II had crashed on the waters near the prison complex. The prison's defense force didn't know that the said mobile suit was a part of the task force sent to assault the place.

**"HOLY..."**

One of the Tierens rushed in to fire at the offending mobile suit, only to be washed away by the incoming tidal wave.

* * *

Cockpit, GNY-001F Astraea Type-F

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The laughter belonged to ex-anti-Union terrorist and Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak, who was riding the surfboard on the tidal waves that were moving towards the center of the prison.

"Whohoo!" yelled Fon, gripping the controls of his Astraea Type-F. "This is so much fun! I mean, surfing on a mobile suit-sized board."

**"Board is not yours! Board is not yours!"** Hanayo had chirped the warning to the blonde man.

"Ah come on, Hanayo." Fon pretended to pout at Hanayo. "Be a sport. I just borrowed this..."

**"Borrowed from Eureka 7! Eureka 7!"**

Fon sighed. "Whatever. Where was I?"

Fon watched as the waves made short work of Tierens, tanks and armored personnel carriers.

"Hell yeah! Hang ten, dudes!"

* * *

Bridge, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in South China Sea, Human Reform League

* * *

Mileina Vashti, Lasse Aeon and Feldt Grace were manning the Ptolemaios 2 underneath the waters of the South China Sea in order to avoid being detected. So far, HRL naval ships were not in the area to locate them as their blitzkrieg attack took the HRL forces in the prison complex by surprise.

"Um..." Mileina asked Feldt, seeing the Astraea Type-F surfing the waves on her data terminal. "Is it alright for use to use the reflection board from Eureka 7? I mean, wasn't that used on that show?"

"No need to worry." Lasse assured Mileina, being in charge of Ptolemaios 2 as the helmsman. "Bandai decided to give it a shot and see if that stunt will increase our popularity with the rest of the world."

"But why him?" Feldt asked the other two. "I mean, Ms. Chall Acustica of Fereshte had contacted us with the intention of giving us backup support to storm the prison..."

"You mean that guy riding the surfboard and riding the waves like a surfer?" Lasse asked the pink-haired girl.

Feldt had felt a sweatdrop from her head. "Er...yeah. That mobile suit."

"I heard rumors that we had an ex-Union terrorist in our ranks..."

"Do you know his name?" Mileina asked Lasse.

"I don't know about that." Lasse shrugged his shoulders. "From the last meeting we had with Ms. Acustica and the other Fereshte officials, they wanted greater cooperation between us and them."

"Seems plausible. VEDA did have a hand in creating the organizations."

"Hey, hey!!" Mileina called on Feldt and Lasse's attention. "That Fereshte mobile suit's doing something again!"

Lasse sighed. "What kind?"

* * *

Near Main Building, Human Reform League Prison Complex, somewhere in Human Reform League

* * *

**"Oh my god!"**

One of the Tierens stationed to defend the prison's main building had been attacked by the Astraea Type-F, its body slashed horizontally after the giant surfboard came crashing down on it.

**"Take that! AHAHAHAHAHA!"** Fon began to laugh as he watched the surfboard made short work on his enemy before he fired the GN Beam Rifle multiple times at two Tierens that tried to sneak up behind him and fire its mounted 30mm machine guns at it.

**"Miss me by a mile, suckers!"** The blonde Gundam Meister laughed after seeing his targets go down in explosions; his beam shots had struck their cockpits and head units. He stepped off the surfboard, not seeing any further need for it.

Fon had the GN Proto Sword's blade drawn out after an A-LAWs GNX-609T GN-XIII mobile suit had attempted to thrust his GN Lance into the cockpit.

**"Get off me, ya hoser.**" The Astraea Type-F evaded the stabbing attempt and struck the GN-XIII by using the right elbow to make it fall down.

**"Urgh!"** The anonymous A-LAWs pilot grunted before his mobile suit was stabbed by the Proto Sword.

**"YEAHHHHHHH!!"** Fon made a quick, clean vertical slice at the downed mobile suit. He flew up just in time to avoid being taken out by the explosion, thanks to the Solar Furnace attached on its back.

* * *

Sumeragi's Quarters, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in South China Sea, Human Reform League

* * *

"Nooo..."

Sumeragi was lying down on her cot, massaging the temples of her head.

"If I only didn't listen to the request of that..." The auburn-haired woman felt more pain enter her temples, forcing her to press them with her fingers. "that damn Fon Spaak..."

* * *

THE END

PS - After watching episode 3, I just wanted to throw some laughs on the tidal wave thingy and see how it goes yeah? I was imagining a mobile suit with a mobile suit-sized surfboard surfing the waves; it inspired me to go for this in the fic.

Next up (Really, really last for now) is a serious Setsuna/Marina after Setsuna rescues her from the HRL prison complex. Get ready for some serious stuff between these two persons, which is my main pairing for the Gundam 00 universe.

My dream fic (for either me or someone to do in the near future) is for Setsuna/Christina and/or a Setsuna/harem fic, but I like the latter. Problem is if the latter is done, Setsuna's gonna have trouble and encur the wrath of the following people:

- Patrick due to Kati  
- Allelujah due to Soma  
- Lockon (Neil/Lyle) to Feldt  
- Perhaps Hong Long due to Wang Liu Mei  
- Saji maybe due to Louise and perhaps, Kinue  
- Billy maybe due to Sumeragi  
- Lichtendahl due to Christina

As always, I didn't put Nena. But if future fanfic writers want to put Nena in the potential Setsuna/harem fic, go ahead. Maybe same with Chall and Shirin since they don't see each other anyway. What about Louise's mom though on whether she'd be in a Setsuna/harem. Anyways, I'm planning the potential dark Saji/Kinue 's dedicated to Stoned Sith, as he and I like Fon of Gundam 00F. (Yes, SS. I know you like him. You may have some Fon posters in your room. XP)


End file.
